


Hey Brother, Hey Sister

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Crossover, But No Sexytimes, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Everyone Knows One Another, F/M, Felicity Smoak Knows All, Felicity and Stiles are Siblings, Hints of Supernatural, M/M, Oliver is Understanding, Stiles is Mean, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Felicity's brother, Stiles, cockblocked Oliver and one time he didn’t.</p><p>Or better yet, four times Stiles did it and one time Derek did it (under threat of no more blowies), and then the one time Stiles let them go at it.</p><p>(A Teen Wolf x Arrow crossover… for funsies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Arrow and Teen Wolf, Sterek and Olicity, and I wanted to write something silly, I guess. And I think siblings!Stiles/Felicity is cute.
> 
> This is my first time writing a 5+1 fic, so yey for me! Also, no one ask me about how they could be siblings with different surnames, ok? That’s not the point of the story. I have my own headcanon for that in some other AU. Thank you.
> 
> Comments and kudos-es are always appreciated.

Oliver liked Stiles.

He really did.

He really, really did.

The kid was Felicity’s younger brother, and Oliver cared about Felicity so of course the same would extend to her family, especially the brother she loved to dote on. To Felicity, Stiles came first no matter what, and Oliver understood that because he would do just about the same for Thea.

Tomorrow was Stiles’ arrival at Starling City and Felicity was practically bouncing in her seat in excitement. Felicity loved nothing more than seeing her brother, and Oliver loved nothing more than seeing Felicity happy despite knowing that she’ll be preoccupied for the next few weeks and won’t have much time to spend with him.

“How long is the kid staying this time?” Diggle asked as he wiped at his sweaty brow with the back of his hand.

“Three weeks,” Felicity said as she whirled around in her computer chair. “This will be the longest he’ll be staying with me, which is awesome, and he’ll get to spend his birthday with me, which is even more awesome.”

Oliver looked down from his spot on the ceiling, legs hooked over one of the overhead bars as he paused in his sit-ups.

“He’ll be eighteen then, right?” he asked.

Felicity nodded with a giggle. “Yep. He’s pretty excited. But thank god I don’t have to worry about hiding the liquor. Stiles doesn’t like to drink, or at least he doesn’t really like getting drunk. Social drinking is fine though.”

“That’s pretty unusual for a teenage boy,” Diggle said. “Not that I disapprove because I’m all for a healthy living, but you know what I mean.”

Felicity nodded as she typed. “Stiles hates getting smashed, especially in case of emergencies.”

“Emergencies?” Oliver asked as he finished his set and dropped down on the floor. “What kind of emergencies?”

Felicity paused in her typing and smacked her lips in thought, looking around shifty-eyed. “Oh, you know, like having to suddenly run out of the house and save his friends from some random thing or the other, the usual teenage stuff.” She resumed her typing, shoulders a little hunched. “Plus, Derek doesn’t get drunk so Stiles doesn’t indulge. And by not get drunk, I mean…” Felicity waved a hand. “He just has a high alcohol tolerance… kind of. And he doesn’t like the smell of beer anyway.”

Diggle nodded a little. “Hm. Derek’s a good influence, at least.”

“That he is.” Felicity nodded. “And he’s pretty awesome in keeping my brother alive from his own stupidity and tendency to rush into things. So yeah, he’s a keeper.”

Oliver and Diggle squared off in the practice mat and for about an hour that was all the noise that could be heard in their base, plus Felicity’s typing. She was determined to finish some of her work and ensure that all her computers at Queen Consolidated, Verdant-slash-Arrowcave, and at home were all connected and secure, seeing as she’ll be cutting a bit of time off to spend it with Stiles.

It was still relatively early, just a little past eight, when Felicity packed up. By then, Oliver was already tugging on his shirt and Diggle was already dressed and grabbing his keys. This was the first time in a while that they’ve called in an early night but Felicity wanted to get ready for her brother, Diggle had a date, and Oliver wanted to squeeze in a bit of Felicity-time before he had to share her with her brother.

“Need a ride back, Oliver?” Diggle asked, although he already had one hand at the stairwell and seemed to know the answer.

“No, thanks, Digg,” Oliver said as he grabbed Felicity’s cardigan for her.

“See you tomorrow, John,” Felicity said, waving a hand.

“Sure thing,” Diggle said, walking up the steps. “And tell Stiles hi for me. We can hang out sometime.”

Oliver and Felicity closed up the foundry and got inside Felicity’s car. Oliver was driving while Felicity got out her tablet, busy checking the list of all the things she needed to do, buy, prepare, fix, and plan before Stiles’ arrival.

“Ok, so I already made up his room and put in his favorite blue rocketship bed sheets. I already put the matching green sheets on mine which you are not allowed to mock in any way because Stiles loves it when we match.” Felicity poked Oliver’s thigh.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Oliver commented, chuckling. He reached over, lacing his fingers with Felicity’s and placing them on top of his thigh. Felicity placed her tablet on her lap and started typing one-handed.

“I already have his favorite sugar cookies, soda, chips, his favorite brand of strawberry jam. His favorite blue and orange mug is still there, and I got all the stuff for buffalo chicken wings, his favorite, and peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, you know we always bake some every time he comes to visit, and you already helped me fix the leaky faucet, which isn’t really something for Stiles, but thanks anyway.” Oliver was busy driving but he felt the warm smile aimed his way. “I already made plans for his birthday, but that still kind of depends on what he wants to do, and got tickets for that astrology exhibit at the museum he wanted to go on.”

Oliver gently tugged on her hand. “Felicity, calm down. I know it’s your brother, but aren’t you getting a little too excited?”

Felicity let out a huff of breath. “I know. I’m just happy to see him, always happy to see him. And you know how close we are and it’s hard not wanting to spoil my baby brother.” She smiled, if a little sadly. “Though I guess he won’t be a baby anymore after his birthday.”

“He’ll always be your baby brother, Felicity,” Oliver said. “And your brother loves you. You know that. Plus, no matter how old he gets, you will always be years older so you can still baby him.”

“Years older. Now I feel old.” Felicity swat his arm with a huff, but Oliver could hear the grin in her words.

Oliver chuckled. “You’re not old. You’re young and beautiful and I love you.”

He heard Felicity’s little hitch of breath at that. They’ve said those three words to one another plenty of times before, but not often enough that it still surprised both of them whenever someone said it.

Felicity remained silent throughout the rest of the car ride, just reading her tablet, and Oliver would be worried if Felicity’s grip wasn’t firm and warm around his. They arrived at Felicity’s apartment soon enough and as soon as Oliver parked it and killed the engine, Felicity grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, pressing her mouth against his. Oliver was quick to reciprocate.

Felicity was warm and smelled of her usual gingerbread body wash and light citrus-scented shampoo. She didn’t wear perfume, which Oliver was glad for because just the natural smell and feel of her was enough for him.

“You coming up?” Felicity asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Of course,” Oliver said. “This will be the last time in three weeks that we’ll be able to have sex, not with Stiles here.”

Felicity flushed and giggled. “Fine, fine.”

They were always careful when going up to Felicity’s apartment since Oliver couldn’t be seen for obvious reasons so they went inside separately, with Felicity pressing the elevator to pick up Oliver at the second floor. The tension was a slow and steady simmer as they rode the elevator up the rest of the way to Felicity’s floor. Oliver had taken off Felicity’s hair tie and he had both arms wrapped around her as he buried his face in her hair.

“Your breath tickles,” Felicity giggled, pinching his arm lightly.

Oliver laughed, rocking them a little from side to side. God, he loved her.

The elevator door opened to Felicity’s floor and Oliver immediately swept his lady love in his arms and carried her down the hall.

“Oliver,” Felicity hissed gently, biting back a smile.

“Keys?” Oliver asked, setting Felicity down. He then plastered himself all over Felicity’s back, pushing her hair back to pepper kisses across her neck, while Felicity dug through her bag for her keys and struggled to bite back her soft moans.

“Oliver, stop it,” she said, elbowing him.

Oliver didn’t stop. He laughed and bit her neck gently. “Felicity,” he whispered. “Hurry up.”

“I can’t find them. You’re distracting me,” she whined, closing her eyes and letting out a ragged moan. “Oliver…”

Oliver turned her around in his arms and swooped down, kissing her hard. Felicity hummed against his lips, pressing her body against his. Oliver groaned when he felt her slim thigh nudge against his crotch.

“Tease,” he murmured.

Felicity smirked, doing it again.

Suddenly, the door opened and they both looked up, wide-eyed and shocked.

“STILES!”

On the other side was Stiles. He lifted a hand, wiggling his fingers at them with a grin, though he was actually grinning at his sister and not at Oliver.

“Surprise, Essie,” he said.

Oliver let go of Felicity just as she bodily threw herself onto her brother.

“Gem!” she squealed. “You’re here! Oh my god!”

Stiles managed not to fall over and let out a laugh as he hauled her up into a hug. “I actually got an earlier flight and didn’t tell you so I could surprise you.” He kissed her cheek.

This was only Oliver’s third time meeting Stiles. Last he had seen him was around five or six months ago. The kid had obviously grown up. He was in a plaid button top in green and black, skinny jeans, and sneakers. He filled out a little more since Oliver last saw him, looking a bit broader and stronger around the shoulders.

“Hello, Stiles. It’s good to see you,” Oliver said, smiling politely at him. The shock of seeing him had already killed Oliver’s arousal, so at least he didn’t have to point a raging hard-on at the kid.

Stiles set his sister down. “Hey, Oliver.” He reached forward.

Oliver shook his hand. Stiles’ hand was firm and warm around his.

“Sorry if I surprised you and interrupted your … thing,” Stiles said, motioning between them. “But I thought I should probably help you two out. The moaning was getting kind of nauseating.”

“Um, sorry about that.” Oliver scratched the back of his head. Yeah, Stiles probably wouldn’t appreciate hearing his sister… yeah.

Felicity slapped him on the arm, a light flush high on her cheeks. “Oh, stop it, Gem.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at his sister and then tugged her arm. “Anyway, come on, Essie. I’m hungry and in the mood for Big Belly Burgers.”

“Oh, ok,” Felicity said, patting down her hair and looking at her dress. “Maybe I should first–”

“You look fine,” Stiles said. “And Oliver can lock up for you.”

Before Oliver could say anything, Stiles was already grabbing his sister and her bag and pushing past him. He dragged her down the hall and back to the elevator.

“Felicity–”

“Oliver, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Felicity called out just as the elevator doors opened and Stiles dragged her inside.

“Yes, ok.”

“And I’ll call you later, ok?” Felicity called out as the doors started closing. “Thanks for taking me home.”

“Ok.” Oliver raised a hand. “Have fun.”

Oliver pretended not to see Stiles’ little smirk just as the door closed.

So, yeah… Oliver liked Stiles.

He really did.

He really, really did.

… that little shit.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver shuddered and exhaled a shaky breath when her dexterous fingers brushed his length.
> 
> “Ah, there you are.” Felicity grinned, mischievously.
> 
> The door suddenly banged open and they both yelped. They turned. It was Stiles. He looked calm despite the sight of his sister spread out on a desk with her boyfriend-slash-boss between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey for a quick update. Hee. I'm really enjoying writing this series. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you.

The next time Oliver saw Stiles was three days later when Felicity brought him to her workplace at Queen Consolidated. To be honest, there wasn’t a lot of things for Stiles to do or places to see since Starling City wasn’t exactly full of tourist hotspots. In fact, most of the fun places they could go was a few hours’ drive away the next city over. But Felicity wasn’t too worried about that, telling Oliver and Diggle how easily her younger brother found things to preoccupy himself with. As far as Oliver knew, Stiles spent most of yesterday at their local library studying some old books. It wasn’t exactly something fun, as Oliver would expect of a teenager, but Stiles always an interesting kid.

Not just interesting really, because if anything Stiles was incredibly smart. He wasn’t as smart as Felicity – who Oliver still considered the most remarkable and smartest person he’s met – but Stiles was also good at computers, like his sister, and was already primed for early admissions to pursue a degree in chemical engineering. Last Felicity told him, he was also thinking of applying for mythological studies. Apparently Stiles had a weird fascination with the supernatural.

Anyway, Felicity had gotten Oliver’s permission a week ago and had invited Stiles to come in during one of their slower days when Oliver didn’t have much scheduled. That way Felicity could take time showing Stiles around the building.

It was half-past eleven when the siblings finished prowling around one of the lower floors and Felicity took Stiles up to the office for a little while.

Oliver turned to them, waving as Stiles and Felicity walked out of the elevator. He was amused to note that the siblings were in matching attire. Felicity was in a red blouse and a black skirt while Stiles was in a red V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans complete with a black beanie.

“Hey, John!” Stiles smiled, greeting the large man.

“Hey, there kid!” Diggle and Stiles shared a hug.

It still kind of stung a little that Stiles readily hugged Diggle but never Oliver. Then again, Oliver had never had the urge to hug Thea’s boyfriend, Roy.

Diggle looked between the siblings. “Red and black? Is there some kind of dress code I don’t know about?” He chuckled.

Stiles grinned. “Essie always looks good in red, though. I thought I’d follow her lead.”

“Well, I’d say you look good too. Still playing lacrosse? Or has Derek been dragging you to his work-outs?”

“Mostly track and weights,” Stiles said. “You know I quit lacrosse this year but I still help all my friends during practice. And as much as I love him, Derek’s type of training would kill me.”

“Literally,” Felicity muttered.

The two siblings shared knowing grins that Oliver didn’t really get.

“Anyway, so I picked up track instead and I join Derek during weights training,” Stiles said. “I’m not really trying to beef up, but being fit is nice.”

“That’s good. How’s senior year treating you?” Diggle asked.

The two chatted and Felicity turned to her desk to catch up on the few messages she had. Oliver leaned against her desk and kept half an ear on their conversation.

“Everything went well, Felicity?” he asked.

“Yes, Mr. Queen.” Felicity nodded, voice formal but eyes and smile gentle and fond. “We’re dropping by the IT department after lunch. I’m saving it for last.”

Oliver smiled back. “That’s good. I hope he’s enjoying himself.”

“Gem and I are having lunch at that sushi place across,” Felicity said. “We’ll be back before lunch break is over.”

Oliver nodded. “Have fun.”

At half past one, Oliver sauntered down to the IT department where Felicity and Stiles were and when he walked in, he could already see a small crowd gathered around the siblings, could hear Stiles’ loud laughter and see him and Felicity through the crowd. One of the employees saw him. She looked surprised and then nervous, looking around at the empty cubicles and chatting employees, but Oliver only waved a hand, smiling. It was a slow day anyway. He wouldn’t begrudge his employees a bit of relaxation and a chance to meet someone new.

It didn’t take long for him to catch Felicity’s eye. She smiled at him. She then gently extracted herself from them and walked towards Oliver.

“Yes, Mr. Queen?” she asked, smiling.

Oliver smiled back. Over her head, he saw Stiles look their way, an expression crossing his face before he was immediately swept up into conversation by another employee. Stiles smiled, laughing encouragingly. The kid can be charming when he wanted to be.

Oliver motioned to Felicity. “If I may?” he asked.

Felicity smiled and nodded, walking out. Oliver’s hand hovered over her back as he led her out the door, down the hall, and then another hall, and then another, and then towards a door. Felicity didn’t make a peep as she followed. Oliver glanced down to see a smile tugging at her lips, and a light flush high on her cheeks and the back of her neck. Oliver had to look away before he ended up kissing her in the hall.

Oliver looked back surreptitiously as Felicity opened one of the doors. He looked up, satisfied to see the security camera lopsidedly pointing just a little to the left and not catching them as they slipped inside the office. He had flipped that camera months ago when they were looking for a private place. He was glad he did.

As soon as they were on the other side, Oliver pounced. He locked the door and immediately pushed Felicity against it, hiking her skirt up and lifting a slim thigh to wrap around his waist.

“God, I miss you,” he whispered against her lips before ducking down and pushing the neck of her blouse aside. They had a policy of no kissing or leaving visible marks during any office dalliances. He licked the skin and bite down just shy of hard. 

“It’s only been a few days.” Felicity let out a giggle-squeal. She slipped her hands under his jacket and rubbed his back. “Aww, does poor Oliver miss his Felicity-time?”

Oliver didn’t even try denying it. “Yes,” he growled. He tugged her forward and started herding her towards the table in the middle of the room.

The room was one of their vacant offices and was usually reserved for new interns or trainees. They haven’t had new ones for a few months now which left the room free and clear for activities such as these.

Oliver shoved a chair to the side as Felicity sat down, lifting her skirt so Oliver could slot between her legs easily. Oliver pressed hot, wet kisses against her cheeks and neck.

“Come on,” Felicity said, reaching for his tie. “Tie off, shirt open. Now.”

Felicity let out an ‘eep’ when Oliver suddenly tugged her legs towards him, making her fall back on the table. Oliver caught her head in his palms, rubbing his lips oh-so-gently against hers as he laid her down.

“What have I told you about manhandling?” Felicity asked, trying to sound mad through the heavy flush on her face and the breathlessness of her voice.

“That you like it?” Oliver asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Felicity giggled. “Yep,” she said, popping the p. “I really do.”

Oliver bent down, unbuttoning the first and second buttons of her blouse, enough for him to get a peek of her lacy blue bra. He groaned, kissing the top swell of both breasts. His hand made to travel under her skirt but Felicity slapped it away.

“If you won’t take off the tie, then I want your belt off and zipper down,” she muttered, fingers reaching down. Even if she couldn’t see, she managed to unbuckle his belt and pull his zip down easily.

Oliver shuddered and exhaled a shaky breath when her dexterous fingers brushed his length.

“Ah, there you are.” Felicity grinned, mischievously.

The door suddenly banged open and they both yelped. They turned. It was Stiles.

Felicity quickly buttoned her blouse and pulled down her skirt while Oliver quickly zipped up his trousers and buckled his belt. Oliver let out a soft hiss between his teeth when Felicity accidentally rubbed his crotch with her knee as she struggled to sit up. She winced and gave him an apologetic look.

Oliver looked back. Stiles looked calm despite the sight of his sister spread out on a desk with her boyfriend-slash-boss between her legs.

Felicity sat on the edge of the table while Oliver turned slightly, keeping his hips and tented pants pointed away.

Felicity smiled. “Yes, Gem?”

“Essie, can I use your computer?” Stiles asked.

“How did you even find out where we are?” Oliver couldn’t help asking.

Stiles ignored him but Oliver could see the twitch of his lips and the mirth in his eyes and the way he happened to put his hand in his pocket where Oliver could see the outline of his phone. He knew Felicity didn’t have phone on her.

What? Did he have a bug on his own sister or something?

“Can I?” Stiles asked his sister again.

Felicity looked back at Oliver, conflicted. “Um, yeah sure, Gem, but I still have to unlock the–”

“Don’t worry about it. I guessed your passcode, and the next one, and then the one after that.” Stiles turned around. “I just wanted to ask permission. Thanks for letting me use it, Essie.”

If Oliver had something to throw at the kid’s head, he would. Because Oliver knew exactly what Stiles was doing.

Felicity’s jaw dropped in shock. “You… did… what?”

“I broke your passcodes,” Stiles called over his shoulder.

“WHAT?”

Oliver felt all the arousal in the room completely sizzle out in that instant.

“I broke them all,” Stiles sing-songed and skipped out of the room. “I am your brother after all, so of course I know how.”

Felicity jumped off the table and then ran after her brother without even a backward glance.

Oliver groaned, rubbing his face and glaring at his still-tented trousers that apparently didn’t get the memo that there was no one in the room to offer it to.

Damn that kid.

“Mr. Queen?”

Oliver jumped up, almost banging his hip against the table. He kept his hips angled away as he turned to the woman at the door.

“Um… uh… yes?” he asked.

It was one of the employees. Oliver felt guilty for momentarily forgetting her name but also slightly miffed that she was here. She smiled, obviously not noticing his discomfort.

“There you are, Sir. Thank goodness I found you,” she said, walking inside the room. “Since you aren’t busy, I was hoping to talk to you about some important matters. And they really can’t wait.”

Oh god. He remembered now. This was Mary, she was the really chatty one from finance.

“I was looking all over for you and thank god some kid pointed me at the right direction so we could have a chat.” Mary settled down on a seat and Oliver looked in horror the thick stack of papers she placed on the table.

“Some kid?”

Oliver groaned in his head as his erection completely wilted.

…Damn that kid.

By the time Mary left Oliver and the office, it was almost an hour later. He placed a hand on the knob, sighing.

He suddenly had a thought. He distinctly remembered locking the door. He looked at it, noticing scuff marks and a near unnoticeable dent on the keyhole.

...He picked the lock.

Oliver rubbed his face, sighing. He walked out and he was surprised to see a security guard and a maintenance man on a stepladder inspecting the lopsided security camera.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

The guard turned to him and then tipped his cap. “Oh, hello, Mr. Queen.” He motioned to the camera. “Just some maintenance work.”

“Why?”

The guard shrugged. “A kid told us… um, her brother, I think? Yeah, Miss Smoak’s brother. The kid approached us half an hour ago, told us to fix one of the cameras because of a blind spot. We checked it out. Kid’s right.”

“We thought of fixing it right up quickly,” the maintenance man said, grinning proudly at what he thought was a job well done. “So you don’t have to worry about a thing, Mr. Queen, Boss, Sir. We’ll have the camera catching every goings-on in this hallway in just a jiff. No need to worry.”

“… ok. Thank you.” Oliver walked back to his office in a daze.

Ok, seriously?

Seriously?

Damn that kid.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waited, hearing the lull of the television and soft voices before the door opened.
> 
> Oliver barely batted an eye. “Hello, Derek.”
> 
> Oliver wasn’t really surprised that Derek would arrive a week after Stiles. If anything, he actually expected him to come earlier. As much as Oliver liked Stiles – because he did like the kid, really – he probably actually liked Derek a little bit more if he had to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't have Stiles without Derek, so here he is popping up to do Stiles' bidding. Hahaha.
> 
> The comments and kudos-es from the past chapters made me happy. More of them are always appreciated. Thank you guys.

Oliver knocked on the door to Felicity’s apartment. He could have easily let himself in with the spare key he had, but he didn’t miss the way Stiles always seemed to glare at it whenever he used it. And he really wanted to stay on the kid’s good side while he was here.

He waited, hearing the lull of the television and soft voices before the door opened.

Oliver barely batted an eye. “Hello, Derek.”

Oliver wasn’t really surprised that Derek would arrive a week after Stiles. If anything, he actually expected him to come earlier. This was just his second time meeting the man but from their first meeting and from what Felicity had told him, the two of them were a bit on the possessive side and were kind of attached to the hip (or lips, as it were).

Derek was about as tall as Oliver, definitely just as built as he was, all broad shoulders, thick arms, and dark hair. He was a kind of the dark to Oliver’s blonde… or something. Whatever.

The younger man let out a grunt, nodding.

“Essie, Oliver’s here!” Stiles called out . “Now, come back here, Derek.”

Derek nodded to Oliver again, turned around and walked back to the living room. He vaulted over the couch and landed on what was probably Stiles, going by the rainbow-socked feet hanging over the armrest and the soft ‘oof’ that he heard.

“Hello, Stiles,” Oliver called out as he shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it up on the hook.

“Yo.” Stiles called out, waving hand in the air.

There was the sound of shuffling and whispering before Oliver saw Derek’s bare feet appear beside Stiles’ over the edge of the couch. He left the couple to their little cuddle fest and headed for the kitchen.

Felicity was already halfway done with the buffalo chicken wings, Stiles’ favorite. She was barefooted and in shorts and a yellow shirt, smiling wide and bright.

“Hi. You’re here early,” Felicity said.

Oliver shrugged. “Wanted to see you.”

Felicity got on her tiptoes to peck Oliver softly on the mouth. Oliver wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pressing her against him.

“I missed you,” he murmured, nosing against her neck.

“You always say that. You just saw me at the office a few hours ago,” Felicity said, giggling and running her gentle hands through his short hair.

“Still.” Oliver kissed her again, licking inside his love’s mouth sweetly, his hands slipping under the sweater and rubbing her naked back. Felicity pressed closer to him, her small hands gentle and warm as she stroked his shoulders and arms and chest, the knot tension from them almost completely loosening.

“Ahem.”

The two separated and turned to Derek. Derek was standing at the doorway with two glasses. He wasn’t looking at them, but at a spot just a little over their heads.

“Sorry.”

Derek walked towards them and Oliver had to let go of Felicity to let the man pass on his way to the refrigerator. He couldn’t help sighing at the man’s back.

Felicity didn’t seem to mind, stepping back into her cooking, and set Oliver to work cutting up vegetables. Derek poured some orange juice into both glasses and then after one last glance at them both, he walked out of the kitchen.

As much as Oliver liked Stiles – because he did like the kid, really – he probably actually liked Derek a little bit more if he had to be honest. Derek was a lot quieter, straight-forward, seemed to prefer the more simpler things in life, and he took up Stiles’ attention, which was always a good thing.

Oliver didn’t really know much about the man because Felicity had pinky-promised Stiles she wouldn’t spill the beans. And to the siblings, there was nothing more sacred than pinky promises. Even Oliver had to promise not to look into him. The most important detail he knew was that Derek had been given the green light by John Stilinski and Felicity to date Stiles despite being twenty-four years old, around six and a half years older than him.

( “Believe me, Dad and I were pretty off about it at first but once you know the whole story, you kind of understand how they’ve been thrown together. It’s like one of those drama series on TV, you know, like almost drowning, getting mauled to death, kidnapping, and the psychotic girlfriends. And nothing really jumpstarts a relationship like the sexual tension and, like, shoving one another on walls, you know?”

“…Felicity, love, I mean this in the best way possible, but I did not understand a word of what you said.”

Felicity laughed. “Oliver, Dad and I don’t mind, and Dad kinda feels sorry for Derek trying to keep his hands away especially with how much Stiles is constantly throwing himself at the guy. Because Stiles is always horny and Derek’s actually a gentleman and follows curfews and the above-the-waist rule.” )

The only other things Oliver knew about Derek was that he worked in construction part time and was finishing up his history degree at the local community college. He didn’t know anything about the man’s family and had a feeling he had none, what with the way Felicity and Stiles hinted at it. He owned a house though, a really large one going by the sound of how Stiles practically lived there and which Derek had opened up to their really large group of friends. Even Felicity mentioned having her own room at Derek’s, although apparently it was Stiles’ old room since he just went ahead and slept in Derek’s room anyway.

It was surreal how a teenager and his older boyfriend already shared living space when Oliver couldn’t even get Felicity to move into the Queen mansion.

Felicity said it wasn’t that big a deal to just let them room together, stating that Derek had trouble with Stiles being around other people anyway and vice versa. Oliver was a bit alarmed at that. Derek had a different aura than most people, strong and somewhat… predatory to be honest. But Felicity wasn’t alarmed by anything so Oliver figured there was probably just something about their relationship he wasn’t privy to.

Oliver was busy making mashing potatoes while Felicity flitted around him with the chicken wings, humming contentedly as she moved between the stove and the counter to get everything together. Oliver didn’t know how to cook, not at all, but he liked Felicity’s love for cooking and while he could only handle the basic stuff, he was glad to join her in the kitchen. According to Felicity though, Stiles was actually the better cook between the both of them, recounting tales of how he had to cook for all of his friends who they fondly called ‘pups’. Unusual, but kind of sweet, probably.

“I didn’t know Derek was coming,” Oliver said.

“It isn’t really surprising though,” Felicity said, shrugging. “You know how they are.”

Oliver agreed. They were nothing if not a very close and committed couple.

“When did he arrive?” Oliver asked.

“Just this morning,” Felicity asked. “Stiles told me just before I left for work and they spent the day around the city.”

“Will you be ok here?” Oliver asked. “Not that I mean anything, but with your brother and his boyfriend… We have a lot of rooms at the mansion, you know.”

“I know,” Felicity said. “But I’m good here. I’m pretty sure nothing’s going to happen, knowing Derek. Derek is very disciplined and it’s Gem who has next to no restraint.”

There was something that sounded like Stiles squawking loudly from the other room before Derek’s laughter. Hm. Coincidence.

Oliver finished the potatoes, handing them over to Felicity. “Does the Sheriff know Derek’s here?”

Felicity shrugged. “Most likely. Derek would have asked permission.”

“I did.”

It was only through Oliver’s years of training that he didn’t jump in surprise at that. Felicity let out an ‘eep’ though as Derek had appeared again, this time toting one glass.

“Sorry, Felicity, but Stiles wants ice,” he said.

“Freezer,” Felicity said, waving a hand. “Hey, Derek, what did Dad say about you coming here?”

Derek walked over to the freezer to get some ice cubes. “He wasn’t surprised, just told me to tell Stiles to behave.”

Felicity snorted at that. “As if he will.”

“I know,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. He walked back out of the room.

Oliver was set to work chopping up vegetables while Felicity sampled the wings. He smiled as he watched Felicity take a knife and fork to it and cut a piece. She blew on it a few times before slowly bringing it to her mouth. She licked her lips and Oliver couldn’t help doing the same thing. God, he wanted to kiss her.

“Ha! Perfect!” Felicity said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Smells great,” Oliver said, smiling wider at the happy flush to her cheeks.

“Want a taste?” Felicity asked, slicing off another piece. She blew on it a few times as she waved Oliver closer.

Oliver walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist and ducking his head to kiss her cheek. Felicity giggled and held the fork out to him.

“… excuse me?”

Oliver winced.

“What?” Felicity asked, raising an eyebrow at Derek.

Derek opened his mouth, closed it in hesitation, and then sighed. “Stiles. Straw.”

“What does he want the straw for?” Felicity asked.

“…the fuck if I know,” Derek said, sounding resigned.

“We have no straw,” Felicity said.

Derek nodded and walked out.

Oliver finally took a bite of the chicken, nodding. “That tastes good.”

Felicity giggled, doing a little victory wiggle in Oliver’s arms. Oliver laughed.

“I’m awesome.”

“Yes, you are,” Oliver said, peppering kisses on her face. “You’re always awesome.”

Felicity giggled.

There was the sound of soft footsteps and Oliver bit back the urge to groan. It was barely even a minute since he left.

Why the hell did he like Derek again?

Felicity turned just as Derek peeked in. “What is it, Derek?”

“Stiles changed his mind,” Derek simply said. “He doesn’t like orange juice.”

Oliver sighed. Felicity looked incredulous.

“…But Gem loves orange juice.”

“He does.” Derek nodded and then left again. “I’ll dump it on him then.”

Felicity and Oliver were just putting everything into serving dishes when Derek returned and this time he wasn’t on an errand.

“Can I help?” Derek asked.

“No thanks, Derek, Oliver and I are almost done,” Felicity said. “We’re good.”

“No, really.” Derek’s face scrunched up. “…Stiles is watching some vampire show.”

Felicity suddenly snickered. “Are you itching to claw at the TV?”

“Stiles said the same thing. And no, I don’t.” Derek huffed. He smiled at Felicity though, small and fleeting, but Oliver saw it and Felicity did too, going by her delighted grin.

“Just set the table, please?” Felicity said. “And then get Gem.”

Derek did and Oliver was a bit surprised that he knew where everything was, and if Derek managed to coincidentally stay in between Felicity and Oliver as often as possible, Oliver simply resigned himself to the fact that Stiles had obviously put his boyfriend up to all of this.

“Dinner’s ready?” Stiles said when he walked in. “Wow, looks good!”

He simply kissed his sister’s cheek, and then Derek’s, and then aimed a grin Oliver’s way before sitting down.

They had dinner, which wasn’t awkward, thanks to the siblings’ chatter and the easy way they seemed to make their respective partners talk. But Oliver ended up seated across Felicity on the farthest ends of the rectangular table, too far away even for footsie, though if Derek’s light flush and Stiles’ occasionally devious grins sent his way were any indication, at least someone was having under-the-table fun.

And after dinner, Oliver barely managed a goodbye kiss before Stiles shouted at his sister about a Game of Thrones marathon and dragged her to the living room.

Oliver was tugging his jacket on and frowning when Derek appeared behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. Oliver turned to him and Derek was giving him something like an understanding look as he held onto a small container.

“Sorry. You know how he is,” Derek simply said, handing Oliver the container in his hand and then walking away. “Have a good evening.”

Oliver looked at his retreating back, confused, before opening the container. It was the rest of the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, Stiles’ favorite. Oliver once again resumed liking Derek more than Stiles.

Oliver heard Stiles’ voice from the kitchen. “Do we still have the cookies I like?”

“No, I think you finished it all,” Derek said in a blank voice.

Oliver turned around and let himself out. And if he cursed each cookie before biting them ferociously, then there was no one around to hear him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity threw a French fry in her mouth immediately said, “Sure, Gem.”
> 
> Oliver and Diggle turned to her, confused. Felicity simply shrugged.
> 
> “Verdant isn’t any different from Jungle, one of the dance clubs back at Beacon Hills. Stiles has been to Jungle hundreds of times. Nothing wrong with letting him party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely comments in the previous chapter. I hope you guys like this one and, as always, comments and kudos give me feels and are very much appreciated.

Stiles had been in town for a week and a half now and he, Derek, Felicity, Oliver, and Diggle were eating at Big Belly Burgers when Stiles asked if he could go to Verdant.

Oliver was surprised. Derek was not. Diggle was amused. 

Felicity threw a French fry in her mouth immediately said, “Sure, Gem.”

Oliver and Diggle turned to her, confused. Felicity shrugged at their confused looks.

“Verdant isn’t any different from Jungle, one of the dance clubs back at Beacon Hills. Stiles has been to Jungle hundreds of times.”

Oliver could imagine all the differences between a small town club versus a city one like Verdant. He tried to find the words to dissuade Stiles from going without seeming like he’s lecturing the boy. He didn’t need more reasons for Stiles to dislike him.

“You often go to a club?” Diggle asked. “But you’re underage and the Sheriff’s son.” He turned to Derek. “And you let him?”

Derek didn’t seem to mind that everyone knew he was nothing if not straightforwardly possessive of Stiles. He grabbed one of Stiles’ fries, saying, “I’ll know whoever touches him and I know everyone in Jungle anyway.”

“Whoever touches him?” Oliver asked.

Felicity piped up. “And Miss Phoenix, Baby Ruby, Venus, and everyone else is there anyway.”

“Who?” Diggle asked.

“The drag queens,” Derek said. “All the drag queens in Jungle adore him. I don’t know why.”

“Oh, shut up,” Stiles said, karate-chopping Derek’s hand when he tried to get more fries. “Don’t act as if you don’t think I’m adorable too.”

Derek rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his burger instead of saying anything, although Oliver could see the twitch of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

“You’re friends with drag queens?” Diggle asked, amused.

Stiles shrugged. “Those ladies know how to have a good time is all I’m saying.” He turned to Felicity. “So Verdant tonight is a yes, right?”

“Yep,” Felicity said, popping the ‘p’. She turned to Derek. “Will you be ok there? The noise and smell and the people…”

Oliver thought that was a weird question to ask Derek Hale, who looked like he could and would punch anybody who even so much as touched his young boyfriend.

Derek nodded. “I can handle it. This won’t be different from Jungle and it’ll make Stiles happy.”

“Aww, you’re sweet to me,” Stiles said, smiling at his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Stiles turned to Oliver. “Oliver, is that ok?”

“Huh?” Oliver said, looking up and surprised that Stiles would ask him.

“I mean, Verdant is Thea’s, right?” Stiles asked. “And she’s been inviting me forever and I haven’t seen her since I came here. This will be a good time.”

Ooh. The kid was good, using Oliver’s own sister as a soft point, because Oliver knew Thea liked Stiles and Stiles liked Thea, knew that they were close friends and corresponded a lot in all their social media sites.

“Um, since it’s ok with Felicity…” Oliver said.

Stiles pumped a fist in the air. “Awesome.”

Oliver was personally still a bit uncomfortable at the idea so when Derek popped off for a bathroom run and Stiles went to the counter to order some more fries, he reached out, touching Felicity’s hand.

“Digg and I’ll be there anyway, but if you want I could double security tonight,” Oliver said.

Felicity waved a hand. “No. Derek’s going to be there. Trust me, he’s a lot worse than a guard dog.” She paused. “Hee. Dog.” She giggled to herself.

So that was how Oliver found himself and his entire team at Verdant, all to look after Stiles.

Oliver wasn’t about to criticize or stop the kid’s desire to party. For one thing, Stiles had been cooped up in Starling City and it was actually surprising he had asked to see Verdant only now. Another is that, Stiles was a teenager and partying was kind of expected of him. And third, Oliver would be an idiot throwing stones if he even attempted to stop the kid, seeing as he himself had spent the majority of his teenage years and young adult life partying it up. Still, Stiles was important and Oliver couldn’t help surveying everything and everyone with a critical eye.

Oliver wasn’t blind to the goings on in a club. He could pinpoint more than a few bodies pressed against the darker corners of the club and the pairs undoubtedly making out in the bathrooms. Drugs weren’t allowed in the club, though he always reminded Thea, Roy, and the staff to be vigilant, and there was absolutely no roughhousing or harassing the staff and the patrons. Minors weren’t allowed, technically speaking, though they turned a blind eye to that considering the Queen siblings’ reputation for partying and that Thea only turned eighteen a few months back.

Speaking of Thea, Oliver immediately spotted his sister up at the balcony talking to Stiles. He proceeded up the stairs towards them. Thea was dressed in a little red dress, sleeveless, with large silver buttons decorating the front and diamond-shaped cut-outs accentuating her lower back and stomach. She looked happy, laughing and joking with Stiles.

Stiles was dressed a lot differently than Oliver expected, in black jeans, a sleeveless white button down that showed off surprisingly well-toned arms, and a skinny blue tie. He was wearing black cuffs and even had a silver stud in his left ear.

Oliver was momentarily shocked before remembering Felicity has a couple of her own piercings. Another of the many thing the siblings had in common.

“…it’s crazy. They look so alike,” Stiles was saying, shaking his head as he held a glass, still mostly full. There was only one other glass on the table, probably Thea’s, and still untouched, so at least they weren’t drinking yet.

Thea was looking at something on Stiles’ phone. “Yeah. He’d pass for Roy’s twin.”

Stiles laughed. “Oh, god. No. No way. One Jackson is already enough.”

“Oh, hey, Ollie!” Thea waved her brother over.

Oliver smiled at them. “Evening everyone.” He leaned over to kiss his sister’s cheek. “What are we talking about?”

“Look,” Thea said, showing him the screen. “Stiles’ friend looks so much like Roy.”

Oliver looked at the picture of a blonde guy with a hard chin and an angry-slash-pouty look. “Wow.”

“His name’s Jackson,” Stiles said. “We used to hate each other’s guts in the worst way. The dude’s mellowed now and I guess we’re friends, but he’s still a bit of a douche with anger management issues.”

“Hm, just like Roy,” Oliver said, earning himself a slap on the arm from his sister. “I was talking about the anger management, not the douche part. Or maybe both.”

Thea rolled her eyes at that before turning back to Stiles. “Anyway, may I ask where’s the boyfriend?”

Stiles waved towards the mass of people. “On his way. He had to pick up my sis first after she changed.”

Oliver almost choked on nothing. “Changed?”

Thea’s interest was piqued. “You mean, Felicity’s going to party?”

Stiles shrugged. “Depends. I mean, I know she doesn’t really party here at Starling what with work and being busy, but she’s always down to a night out back home. That’s probably because we know everyone at our usual bar. Essie doesn’t really like dancing with strangers.”

This information stunned Oliver. He knew Felicity went out to parties or hit up bars with friends but in the time they’ve been together, he had never heard or seen her party at a club. He couldn’t imagine…

“Oh, here they are,” Stiles suddenly said.

He turned around and speak of the devil, Felicity and Derek were just walking up the balcony steps towards them. Derek had offered her his elbow and they were laughing about something.

Derek was dressed in tight jeans, a really deep V-neck maroon shirt, and a silver chain around his neck. It wasn’t a far cry from his usual attire, except for the fact that everything was edging towards ridiculously tight. Felicity was in a sleeveless little black dress, tight at the top and flared at the bottom and there was a mesh cutout at the middle of her chest showing a generous amount of cleavage. Her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and she had on her contacts and was wearing sexy heels.

“Wow!” Thea gasped. “Felicity, you look gorgeous!”

Felicity flushed, smiling prettily. “Thanks, Thea.”

“Damn, sis. Daaamn.” Stiles went towards her, twirling her around. He let out wolf whistle. “You look smoking hot.”

Oliver felt arousal coil in his stomach upon realizing the back of Felicity’s dress was entirely made of mesh, teasing and showing off the entire expanse of her bare back.

Fuck.

“Hello, Thea.” Derek reached over, giving her a friendly hug. 

“You look unreal, Derek,” Thea said, completely swooning. “Do you really have to be gay? Can’t I touch? Just a little? Or a lot?” She waggled her eyebrows at him.

“Hands off the goods, sister,” Stiles said, laughing, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and smacking a kiss to his cheek. “This one’s taken.”

Derek chuckled, bringing Stiles to his front and then kissing the younger man. Thea squealed. She still had Stiles’ phone in her hand and proceeded to snap a few pictures. Oliver ignored the couple as they proceeded to use tongue and started doing a fair bit of groping in front of his sister, because his gaze was all for his lady love.

“Do you like it?” she asked, tugging a little at the edge of her dress and giving him a sweet smile, her face tinged with red.

No matter what she was wearing, whether in fancy dresses, business attire, or wearing one of her comfy, ratty sweaters – though he had to admit, he was partial to when she was NOT wearing anything – Oliver thought Felicity was a vision. And god, he loved her.

Oliver tried, but he couldn’t keep calm. He just straight up pounced. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her close as he pressed his lips to her, licking past the lipgloss and plunging into her sweet mouth. She smelled of light perfume and her usual gingerbread scent, and tasted of strawberry candy. He stroked her covered back, could imagine how easy it would be to rip the mesh and touch her skin, and let his hands roam down her narrow waist to her backside, just itching to reach under her short skirt.

“Hey, hey, the night’s still young,” Thea said, flicking Oliver’s ear and making him stop. “Let the girl have some fun.”

Oliver couldn’t help scowling, both at his sister’s interruption and the thought of Felicity mingling with total strangers.

Felicity giggled, her lips already a well-kissed red. She stroked his cheek and then the furrow of his brow. “Just with Stiles and Derek, Oliver. I’m not much for partying with strangers anyway.”

Oliver opened his mouth, ready to reply, when Stiles popped up, slinging an arm around his sister’s shoulder. His hair was tousled, lips red, and noticeable teeth marks on his exposed shoulder.

“Come on, Essie,” he said, grinning. “Let’s dance.”

Felicity poked the marks on her brother’s shoulder and then turned to Derek, who looked just as mussed and kissed senseless. “Really? Now? Before he even got to dancing?”

Derek grinned, rather wolfishly in Oliver’s opinion.

“I’ll see you later,” Felicity said, kissing Oliver’s cheek and then letting her brother drag her down the stairs to the dance floor.

“And since your boyfriend’s busy, want to dance, handsome?” Thea asked, nudging Derek. “I won’t touch… much.” She winked.

Derek chuckled and nodded, leading her off.

Oliver remained at the balcony, looking down at everyone and just watching the siblings, Derek, and Thea. Felicity got the most dances, especially when Thea eventually had to return to work, and she was left dancing with either one of the couple. It surprised him that he had never thought about Felicity dancing before. Well, he’s seen her dance, had danced with her actually, but usually for a mission or for stuffy high-maintenance parties that required formal dancing. Never like this, never to heart-pounding rhythms heavy on the bass, or to fast-paced booty-shaking body-writhing tunes. To see Felicity like this, loose, fun, hair flying, hands in the air, hips swaying to a beat, and smiling and laughing with her brother or teasing and letting herself be twirled by Derek was a sight.

It took his breath away.

It wasn’t long before Diggle came up. He had been down at the Arrowcave because while the team was taking it a bit slow for the next few weeks, that didn’t mean they stopped monitoring the potential baddies and dealing with the more serious among them.

Diggle handed him a drink, holding one of his own, both of them non-alcoholic. Oliver took it gratefully. He didn’t take his eyes off the trio on the dance floor. Felicity was dancing between the boys now.

“Felicity looks like she’s having fun,” Diggle said, with a fond smile. “And she looks beautiful.”

“She’s perfect.” Oliver watched her, one hand linked with Stiles’, dancing, and laughing.

Eventually, Diggle had to bring Oliver’s attention to some other affairs, not as important as Felicity but nonetheless still needed to be addressed. They talked in hushed voices, debating back and forth a little on what should be done before Diggle nodded, waving over a shoulder and retreating back to the Arrowcave to finish business.

Oliver was pretty sure that their talk lasted for all of ten minutes, maybe fifteen at the most, but by the time he looked back over the balcony, Felicity was nowhere to be found between Derek and Stiles. He looked around, trying to get a glimpse of blonde hair. He couldn’t see her anywhere.

“Felicity.” Panic was creeping in a little, although a rational part of his mind knew that Stiles would never let his sister go without her being safe.

Oliver let out a huff of surprise when he felt someone crash against his back. He immediately smelled gingerbread and looked back to see a beaming smile.

“Hey, there. Looking for me?” Felicity asked, eyes bright, a light sheen of sweat along her forehead and neck, and god, the mesh cut-out of her cleavage was completely taunting him.

Oliver looked down at the dance floor, immediately finding Stiles and Derek. Stiles’ back was plastered to Derek’s front, fingers of one hands threaded through Derek’s hair as they grinded against one another to some sex-heavy sounds. His throat was bared to Derek’s mouth and things were probably going into hot and heavy territory soon, judging by Derek’s hands getting steadily lower on his lover’s waist. They looked like they were going to be busy for a while.

“Finally,” he murmured, relieved. He immediately backed her against the wall, both of them covered in shadows, and fitted her hands under her skirt, lifting her easily.

Felicity let out a laugh, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and her legs around his waist. Oliver shivered at the soft brush of her lips against his cheek.

“Why is it the first time I’ve seen you dance like that?” Oliver asked, swooping down to press hard kisses along her neck and shoulders, his thumbs rubbing circles against her creamy thighs under her skirt. He felt Felicity shiver against him and he couldn’t help smirking.

Felicity stroked the back of his neck. “We’ve been busy, I guess. Not much time to party.”

Felicity pressed a kiss to his lips and easily opened up as Oliver bullied his way in her mouth. They kissed, hot and filthy and wet. Oliver licked down her neck, nipping randomly at the skin, and grinned at the sound of her breathless moan.

“I wished you could have danced with me,” she whispered, biting lightly on Oliver’s ear.

Oliver pressed closer to her, one strong arm holding her up, and let his other hand roam. He loved the feeling of her breasts pressing against his with every heaving breath, the way her nails dug into his shirt that he could feel it against his skin, the tremble and clench of her legs around his waist, and the soft undulation of her hips against his.

He reached down beneath her dress, ready to touch her.

“Felicity.”

They both jolted in shock, looking up.

Stiles was standing there, appearing out of nowhere. His skinny tie was loosened and while he looked sex-tousled, he also looked frustrated, even upset. Derek was at his back, both arms around him and his face in Stiles’ neck.

“Oliver, take your hands out from under my sister’s skirt. Felicity, pull your panties up. I want to go home.”

Derek nosed at Stiles’ temple, kissing his cheek. Stiles turned to him, pecking him on the mouth. “It’s fine, babe. We’re both fine. We’re both good.”

The lack of a nickname sent warning bells through Oliver’s head. He let Felicity down and she darted forward, pressing against her brother’s front, and cradling his head in her hands.

“Gem, what’s wrong?” she asked, worried.

Stiles sighed angrily while Derek glowered at the floor and spoke, his voice so low and throaty it sent chills down Oliver’s spine, “I wanted to rip his face out. And you know I can damn well do that.”

“And I’m proud of you for not doing so,” Stiles said softly. “I wanted to set him on fire. Literally.”

“What happened?” Felicity asked, looking between them. “Gem, tell me.”

Stiles voice grew darker and angrier. “Some asshole tried to touch me. Derek told him to stop about three times, pushed him off once, and I even threatened to cut his balls off, but the perverted jackass still tried to touch my dick.”

Oliver froze in horror. Derek let out a sound, like a low growl, and wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles. Stiles rubbed his boyfriend’s arms. Oliver could swear Derek’s eyes flashed red for a second.

“WHAT?!” Felicity gasped, throwing her arms around him and Derek.

“Derek stopped him, almost broke his hand,” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s cheek.

Felicity turned to Derek, touching his cheek and inspecting him. “Are you ok? Do you–”

Oliver only then noticed Derek shaking. “I’ve got it under control, mostly, as long as Stiles…” He trailed off, burying himself in Stiles’ neck. “God, I wanted to rip that fucking asshole in half.”

Stiles turned in his boyfriend’s arms, wrapping his arms around him. “Goddammit. Fucking perverts. Back at Jungle no one ever touched us because they know us. I forgot how other people were. He’s lucky Derek and I don’t want to get Thea into trouble and decided not to deck him. She doesn’t need any more scandals in her club.” 

Oliver felt a surge of gratitude at that, and also mortification that Stiles and Derek, of all people, would experience this in his sister’s club. He also shivered at the low growl in Stiles’ and Derek’s voice. There was a hint of power and certainty there, like they could actually make true with all of their threats.

“Derek, baby, my birthday is going to be in a week. Don’t let this mess it up for you, for us, ok? I’m fine.” Stiles nuzzled against his cheek and Derek calmed down minutely.

Felicity was fuming mad. “Don’t worry, Gem. Don’t worry.” She turned to Derek, touching his face for a moment comfortingly. She turned. “Oliver.”

“Yes, love?” Oliver immediately answered. Face blank, eyes steely, teeth bared, he had never seen Felicity this furious. Honestly speaking, it scared him.

“I want that guy thrown out,” she snarled. “I want him banned from here.”

Oliver simply nodded. “You don’t even have to ask. Should I get Digg and the car for you?”

Felicity nodded curtly.

Oliver leaned forward, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder in comfort, and then Derek’s, murmuring a soft ‘Sorry’, before walking off.

The security cameras pinpointed the man easily enough. Apparently he was drunk, and Oliver winced at how blatantly he actually tried to touch Stiles despite his and Derek’s complaints. Thea had blown a gasket, slapping the pervert clear across the face while Oliver felt immense satisfaction in personally throwing the guy out on his ass.

Oliver wasn’t too pissed with Stiles this time, especially after what happened. Even when he had to settle for his imagination ripping off Felicity’s little black dress during some self-love that night, he didn’t really count this moment against the kid.

He wasn’t that heartless.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You two done?” Derek asked, stopping just beside them.
> 
> “Yup,” Stiles said, grinning.
> 
> Derek’s grin turned wolfish. “Good.”
> 
> Stiles let out a squawk when Derek grabbed him by the middle and then easily tossed him right into the pool. Felicity let out a shriek, scrambling away, only to bump into Oliver.
> 
> “Sorry, love,” Oliver said, grinning. He hefted her up easily and threw her in as well, taking care to be a little gentler than Derek was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer than usual, but I made it a little longer to make up for it. Yey. Also, the final chapter is already finished but I’m just letting it sit for a while before I edit it so at least we’ll get the conclusion pretty soon-ish.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. And as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and prompt me into writing more. Thank you!

Two weeks in and Oliver found himself hosting lunch at the Queen mansion, the least he and Thea could do after what happened to Stiles, although Stiles had been more than adamant in saying they weren’t at fault.

“Besides,” Stiles said to Oliver, voice low. “I’m pretty sure Essie already destroyed him.”

Felicity only shrugged, saying, “Life would probably be pretty difficult for him for now on.”

Diggle leaned towards Oliver and whispered, “If he even has a life left.”

Oliver nodded. Destroy was probably too strong a word, but Oliver couldn’t deny that was true. Felicity was one of the kindest people Oliver knew, but she would never spare a hint of sympathy for a drunkard that tried to grope her brother and made said brother’s boyfriend incredibly upset.

Speaking of Derek, it was obvious that he was more affected by the incident than Stiles, who had already shrugged it off and moved on. Derek was always no more than a few feet from Stiles, touched him near constantly, and always kept Stiles in his line of sight.

“We don’t like people touching what’s ours, that’s all,” Stiles had said when he caught Oliver watching them after Derek kissed Stiles hard on the mouth before something simple as going to the kitchen. “We can admit that we’re possessive enough on a regular day, but Derek in particular has a very, for lack of a better word, territorial side.”

Felicity didn’t even react to that, only nodding like she was used to it.

Thea looked as surprised and fascinated as Oliver was. That amount of commitment was a little foreign for the Queen siblings given their numerous past hookups. Oliver has become less dodgy with the idea of it though, especially every time he so much as looked at Felicity. Thea on the other hand still had a constant on-again off-again kind of relationship with Roy, though he has so far been her longest-lasting relationship.

Thea let out a whistle. “Wow. That’s intense. You two should just get married already.”

Stiles smiled warmly but shook his head. “I still have college to get through. So no.”

“Not yet,” Derek called from the kitchen. And wow, he had really good hearing.

Stiles chuckled, nodding. “Not yet.”

Stiles and Derek sounded so sure and confident about it that Oliver’s gaze couldn’t help flitting across to Felicity. The two of them hadn’t discussed marriage yet and goodness knows they haven’t gotten so far as to talk about sharing living space. He looked away, only to see that Stiles had seen him. Stiles raised a brow, something searching in his expression. Before Oliver could wonder what that meant, Thea suggested bringing everything to the pool, which was met with Stiles and Felicity’s enthusiastic responses.

Half an hour later, Oliver was relaxing back on a lounge chair as he watched everybody. Thea and Oliver loaned everybody a couple of suits and now Felicity was in an attractive red and white one-piece suit, Thea was in a green and pink bikini, and Stiles, Derek, and Oliver were in matching tight black shorts, though Oliver had on a dark sleeveless tee to hide his scars and marks. Diggle was roped into joining too, as Stiles and Felicity had been adamant in including him. While Oliver knew that appearances still needed to be maintained despite how much more Diggle was to them than just a bodyguard, he readily agreed to let John join and dismissed most of the staff from the general pool area.

Right now Thea was already wading in waist-deep, Derek and Digg were carrying in a cooler of drinks and some junk food, and Felicity and Stiles were taking turns lathering each other up with sunscreen. Another thing the siblings apparently shared was sensitive skin.

Derek caught Oliver’s eye. The younger man was smirking and he inclined his head at Stiles and Felicity’s direction, eyes shining with mirth. Oliver coughed, hiding an amused grin. He nodded and stood up just as Derek just-so-casually approached the siblings.

“There,” Felicity said, clapping her hands. “All done, Gem.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said. “We can both just pull on a shirt later.”

“You two done?” Derek asked, stopping just beside them.

“Yup,” Stiles said, grinning.

Derek’s grin turned wolfish. “Good.”

Stiles let out a squawk when Derek grabbed him by the middle and then easily tossed him right into the pool. Felicity let out a shriek, scrambling away, only to bump into Oliver.

“Sorry, love,” Oliver said, grinning. He hefted her up easily and threw her in as well, taking care to be a little gentler than Derek was.

Diggle and Thea were laughing themselves to death and Derek and Oliver gave each other a friendly high-five as the siblings resurfaced, both of them shouting and displeased.

“OLIVER, HOW DARE YOU?” Felicity shouted, sputtering and pushing back her hair. “I will ruin your credit limit for this!”

Oliver shrugged, chuckling to himself.

“DEREK, YOU JERK!” Stiles said, waving a fist at his boyfriend. “Come in here so I can punch you in the face!”

“Ok,” Derek said, stepping back a few paces.

Stiles’ eyes widened as Derek broke into a run. He let out a yell and barely managed to move aside as Derek dived right for him. The two disappeared under a wave of water.

Felicity let out a squeak as she was carried away by the waves and Oliver laughed before lowering himself into the water and paddling over to her. Felicity wrapped her arms and legs around him and Oliver lifted her up a little as she coughed and spat out water and pushed her long damp hair off her face.

“You ok, love?” Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded. “Yeah, no thanks to you, you jerk.” She flicked him lightly on the forehead.

Oliver only laughed, placing a kiss to her shoulder.

Derek and Stiles finally resurfaced, their faces noticeably flushed as they grappled at one another.

“Hey, no sex in the pool!” Thea shouted laughingly. “Some of us are using it, you know!”

Stiles finally stopped struggling, heaving a large lungful of air and letting Derek wrap his arms around him. Derek was chuckling, pressing kisses to Stiles’ neck and cheeks.

After a while, Oliver was busy doing laps, Digg and Derek were chatting amicably by the shallow end, and Stiles, Felicity, and Thea had gotten out of the pool and were rummaging around the shed where they kept some of the toys. They appeared, carting pool noodles, inflatable rafts, tubes, paddles, rope, a couple of Nerf super soakers, balls, rings, and a floating basketball net.

“What are you three doing?” Oliver asked, confused.

“Just swimming around is boring,” Thea said, grinning as they readied everything by the poolside. She threw the basketball net into the water and giggled as it bobbed up and down.

“John, can you please…” Felicity held up the still-deflated rafts and a pump.

“You three are definitely taking advantage of a pool party,” Diggle said, chuckling. He approached them.

Thea stood by the edge of the pool. She grabbed a pool noodle and jabbed Oliver in the face as he swam towards her. “I hereby declare the start of the pool games!”

Oliver rolled his eyes fondly at his baby sister, swatting the pool noodle away. “Seriously?”

“Yep!” Felicity said. “We’ve got a good even number of players, Oliver. This will be fun.”

“What’s the prize?” Stiles asked, eyes glinting mischievously. Derek perked up in interest beside him. Oliver knew the couple was extremely competitive.

“Winner gets ice cream for dessert and a hundred bucks upfront!” Thea shouted, grinning.

“WHAT?” Everyone else gaped.

“Money courtesy of Ollie, of course,” Thea said, giggling and jumping back when Oliver tried to swipe at her feet.

“I want the money!” Stiles and Felicity shouted.

“Hell yeah, I’ll play,” Diggle said, grinning excitedly.

“Count me in,” Derek said.

Thea giggled again and Oliver sighed, not that it was really a hardship anyway.

Thea took charge with the games. The first part had them pairing off and to be fair, Felicity had them draw straws.

“I got Derek!” Felicity squealed, hugging the man’s arm. Derek smiled down at her.

Thea jumped on Stiles’ back. “Best team ever!”

Oliver bumped his shoulder against Digg. They grinned. They were a pretty strong team.

The first game was a ring toss game. One player remains poolside with a number of rings while the other stands still in the middle of the pool with a pool noodle ready to catch the rings in midflight. The team with the most rings wins the game.

Thea, Felicity, and Diggle stand poolside with Stiles, Derek, and Oliver in the water.

“Throw clean, Digg,” Oliver said with his orange pool noodle.

“Don’t fail me now, Derek,” Felicity sing-songed.

Stiles turned to his boyfriend, poking at his face with his blue pool noodle. “Hey! No cheating! You got that, Derek?”

Derek grinned competitively, waving his green noodle. “All is fair with ice cream on the line.”

“We got this, Stiles!” Thea called out, looking confident. “Even Ollie knows I have a mean, straight swing.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “Ok, ready? Get set? Go!”

Rings flew and pool noodles waved in the air. In the end, Thea and Stiles came out victorious with a ring more than Derek and Felicity, and three more than Diggle and Oliver.

Felicity was near livid. “I call foul play!” she screeched. “Gem touched Derek’s butt! That’s cheating!”

Thea was laughing her ass off, crowing in victory. Diggle didn’t seem surprised, shaking his head with a grin. Derek was red in the face.

“I don’t know what you’re saying.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes innocently. “As Derek said, all is fair with ice cream on the line.”

“Oh, it is on, Gem,” Felicity said, glaring. “It is on.”

The next was Marco Polo blindfold-style. The pair was blindfolded and kept apart with everybody else standing around and calling out to distract them. The pair that gets the fastest time to find one another wins.

“I hate this game,” Stiles whined after the second round when Derek skirted around Diggle and easily found Felicity despite being blindfolded. “Derek is a damn cheater!”

Felicity grinned. “All is fair, kiddo. All is fair.” She clambered onto Derek’s back, pumping a fist in the air.

“You’re pretty good, Derek,” Diggle said, impressed.

Oliver was also surprised. He had noticed Derek’s exceptionally sharp hearing more than a handful of times, but this was beyond impressive. It was like Derek didn’t even hesitate, easily picking out Felicity’s voice amidst their shouts and noises and Stiles’ impressive rendition of his sister’s voice, and finding her in the shortest time possible. It was uncanny.

Derek just shrugged. Patting Felicity’s arms around his neck.

The third pairs game was pool basketball. Diggle and Oliver won that one easily, given the ease with which they communicated with just a glance. It wasn’t easy though. The others used every dirty trick in the book. Thea and Stiles knew Diggle would never push them with his strong frame and took to double-teaming him. Derek just sneakily splashed water around to send the basketball net floating in a different direction. Felicity pressed herself against Oliver and groped him more than a few times to get him to drop the ball. But the pair ended up victorious in the end.

With all the pairs winning a game each, Thea declared singles games instead. After a quick bathroom and food break and the Stilinski siblings lathering more sunscreen on their pink but thankfully unburnt skin, they continued on.

First was Stiles’ suggestion of ‘Shoot the duck’. They found themselves a rubber duck and loaded five Nerf super soakers. One person stood poolside with the duck on his head while the others stood in a line a good distance from the edge, toting water guns. No one was allowed to hit the player above chest level and the person who managed to dance around the water barrage and keep the duck on their head for the longest time wins the game.

Felicity was out of the game almost instantly during her turn. She had trouble keeping the duck on her head and ducked out of the way of the water, tipping it off her head. Oliver held out a little longer than that, except Diggle hit him between the legs and shocked him so much he jerked his head and sent the duck flying. Diggle ignored Oliver’s claims of a cheap shot.

Thea and Stiles took a little longer. Thea was slim and therefore not an easy target and she was actually graceful as she weaved in between the trails of water. And as clumsy as Stiles sometimes was during the day, he actually had a good sense of balance, tilting his head easily to keep the duck on his head despite the threats of slipping or getting hit on his body.

Diggle took the second longest. He was a veritable wall of muscle and was almost unflinching against the water barrage, turning his back and presenting them with his backside when Oliver petulantly tried to hit him the way he was hit on the crotch. The only reason Diggle lost was because Felicity decided to douse the tiles and almost made Diggle slip, the yellow duck rolling off his head, bouncing over a shoulder, and hitting the ground.

Derek came out the winner in the end, managing to step cleanly around each blast or stand firm against the water barrage. It was like he knew where each shot was going to land from each player and moved around with minimal effort.

“Wow. Pretty impressive,” Oliver said.

“You’ve got good instincts, Derek,” Diggle said, letting out a whistle.

“I still say Derek’s cheating,” Stiles said, putting down his Nerf gun with a frown.

“I’m not doing anything,” Derek protested, looking innocent.

“Stop accusing your boyfriend of things like that,” Thea said, tugging his ear. “How could Derek even possibly cheat?”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Stiles said, growling at his boyfriend who only grinned.

Felicity suggested the tug of war and immediately, battles were being formed. Felicity and Thea were first up to plate, standing on opposite ends of the deep end of the pool. They both looked determined.

“Be careful, you two,” John said as he floated between them.

“I love you both, but go Essie!” Stiles shouted.

“Go Thea!” Oliver cheered.

Derek raised a hand. “Ready? Go!”

Thea and Felicity took the challenge seriously, gritting their teeth and digging their bare feet in as they tried to pull the other to the pool. The males all cheered and in the end, Felicity won. It was unsurprising actually, considering how much Oliver and Diggle had been working out with her in the secrecy of the Arrowcave, but Thea did try her best, laughing once she emerged from the pool.

Stiles immediately grabbed one end of the rope.

“I want a match!” Stiles shouted, pointing at Derek. “Come on, boyfie. Up and at ‘em.”

Derek sighed, paddling over to the other end of the pool.

“Derek is obviously going to win,” Thea said.

Stiles smirked. “Oh, sure, and risk no more blowies for the rest of the week.”

Derek just looked bored. “Psh, you’re the one obsessed with–”

“Ugh, no, please,” Diggle said, placing his hands over his ears.

“Then what’s the point of this?” The asked.

Felicity groaned. “I agree. Come on, Gem. Derek is so going to let you win anyway.”

“Oh hush, Essie,” Stiles said.

“Go. Go. Start.” Diggle simply said.

The game started, but Stiles and Derek just held onto their ropes, neither one pulling. They stared at one another across the pool.

“Yup, pointless round,” Thea said.

Felicity groaned. “Ugh, these two. Fine then. Winner gets to pick the movie for a week on date nights!”

The next thing everyone knew, Derek had jerked the rope, sending Stiles just to the edge of the pool, before he tilted off.

Derek grinned. “Finally. No more Star Wars.”

“DEREK!” Stiles said. “THAT WAS UNFAIR! I WASN’T READY!” He scowled. “And Star Wars is a classic, you heathen!”

“He won, Gem. Leave it.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

Thea raised a hand. “I want Der versus Ollie next!”

“I agree,” Diggle said.

Derek and Oliver got into position. Stiles was still a little miffed at Derek and refused to look at him. He pointed a finger at Oliver.

“Oliver,” Stiles shouted. “Kick his ass.”

“Go Oliver!” Felicity cheered.

Oliver saw the downturn of Derek’s mouth. When Diggle shouted ‘go’, and before Oliver could move, Derek ran to the pool and dived in.

“What was that?” Felicity asked.

“Derek, you could have won!” Stiles screeched when Derek resurfaced. “That was stupid!”

Derek shrugged and swam over to him. “You were angry at me.”

“I actually wanted a decent game, you know?” Thea groaned, throwing her hands in the air.

Oliver watched as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, murmuring into his ear. Stiles’ angry face turned soft and fond and before long, he was kissing the older man.

Felicity splashed water all over them, but they didn’t stop. “Can we have a next match now? I want John and Oliver.”

Diggle grinned. “Fine by me.”

Oliver and Diggle got into position, holding their rope ends tightly. Felicity and Thea were cheering and Stiles and Derek were half-watching and half-making out.

Felicity raised a hand. “Ready? Steady? Go!”

Oliver knew Diggle was taking this seriously so he was too. He gritted his teeth and dug his heels in as he and Diggle fought. Neither of them was giving in, grunting heavily, arms and legs straining as they tried to dig in to the tiles.

Oliver wasn’t really surprised when Diggle heaved and pulled Oliver right into the water.

“You did good, love,” Felicity said when Oliver resurfaced, kissing his cheek.

“Yes! Good job, John!” Thea cheered, waving her arms in the air.

By then, everyone was getting tired and a little drowsy and after a while they all drifted off. Derek was on a raft, drifting back and forth through the waves, and Oliver reclined back on a lounge chair watching the rest of them. Diggle had taken the tube and was unwillingly subjected to a game of King of the Tube as Stiles, Felicity, and Thea tried to tip his large frame over.

When they got bored of that, the trio moved on to their own thing. Stiles and Derek curled up on one of the bigger rafts. Derek was in Stiles’ arms, legs tangled, as Stiles ran his fingers up and down his arms. They were talking quietly and laughing, looking relaxed and in love. Oliver realized he’s never seen Derek smile as happily as he was doing now. Thea and Felicity were laughing at something, and Oliver was happy watching their sisterly bonding.

It was late afternoon, edging close to dinner, when they all retired back to the house. No one really cared that there wasn’t a winner, feeling tired but delighted at a fun afternoon. After quick showers and changing into clean and dry clothes, everyone reconvened for dinner, save for Diggle who left early on.

Oliver was at the head of the table with Thea to his left and Felicity to his right. Stiles was beside Thea while Derek sat beside Felicity. Dinner was a little fancy, as was of the norm in the Queen mansion, but the atmosphere was anything but, full of laughter and jokes and light-hearted stories.

At one point, Derek excused himself to the bathroom and Stiles and Thea were talking animatedly about a movie they wanted both hated. Oliver felt a touch to his arm and looked to his lady love. Felicity leaned towards him. Oliver didn’t miss the way her dainty hand fell on his thigh, far too high up to be innocent.

“Room service?” she whispered, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, confused for all of a second, before nodding excitedly. “Of course.”

Felicity giggled. “Good. Eleven?”

Oliver chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. He noticed Stiles glancing at them interestedly, though still engaged in conversation with Thea. Felicity gave Oliver a cute little wink and leaned back on her seat as Derek came back and they all launched into a new topic of conversation.

It was about two hours later when everyone bid one another good night and shuffled off, going back to their rooms. Oliver ducked into his room and took a warm shower, pleased to think of being in bed with Felicity. More than the chance to sleep with her in his home, the thought of hopefully having sex with her again after a long while was improving his mood.

It was five minutes to eleven when Oliver slowly and quietly exited his room. Felicity was in the purple room two doors from Thea’s room in the left hallway. Stiles and Derek were in the green room in the right hall. Oliver crept down the hall, only to stop when he saw someone walking down the hall.

“Hey, Oliver,” Stiles said. He was in sleep pants and an oversized grey t-shirt. “Going somewhere?”

“Just wanting to say good night, that’s all,” Oliver said, speaking carefully. “Where are you headed?”

“Essie’s room,” Stiles said. “To say good night. You too?”

Oliver followed Stiles down the hall and to the purple room. They knocked on the door.

“Felicity?” Oliver said.

“Come in!” Felicity called out.

Oliver could sense excitement in her voice and he mentally sighed in frustration. “It’s me and um, and Stiles.”

“…Oh.” Felicity paused. “Um, wait a sec!”

Stiles rocked on his feet. “You still getting dressed or something, Essie?” he called out.

The door opened and Felicity appeared. She was clad in a bathrobe and was flushed in the face. “Um, kind of.”

“Just wanted to say good night,” Stiles said, turning to Oliver.

“Oh, um, yes. Good night, love,” Oliver stepped forward and leaned down towards her, casting her an apologetic look without Stiles seeing and then kissing her gently on the lips.

“Night, Oliver,” Felicity said, sighing a little against his mouth and kissing back.

“Hey, Essie,” Stiles said, stepping in between them as soon as Oliver leaned back. “You sleepy already?”

Felicity’s gaze darted to Oliver. “Um… not… yet?”

“I’ll pop in for a sec,” Stiles said, walking inside the room. “Derek’s still in the shower anyway.”

Felicity looked at Oliver, biting her lip. Oliver tried to give her a reassuring smile but Felicity was already looking back at her brother. Satisfied to see that he was fiddling with something on the desk, Felicity untied her bathrobe and let it fall open, blushing all the way and rocking on her bare feet.

Oliver’s eyes widened and he was sure he stopped breathing for a second. Felicity was wearing a white, almost see-through babydoll dress barely skimming the tops of her thighs, and underneath was a modest but striking dark green halter bra with matching undies that had a little black bow in the middle.

Holy. Shit.

Felicity closed the robe and Oliver felt like he was punched in the gut when the vision disappeared. She was blushing bright red, nervous but pleased at Oliver’s reaction.

 _‘Midnight?’_ she mouthed quietly. Oliver nodded excitedly.

“Night, Oliver!” Stiles called out.

Felicity gave him a small smile. “Night, love,” she said and closed the door.

Oliver stood there, gaping at the closed door. He didn’t really care for sexy lingerie. He’s seen a fair few from his previous dalliances but this was Felicity, love of his life. He loved her whether in cotton undies or ratty sweaters or neat pencil skirts or wearing nothing, but the fact that she was wearing it for him turned him on in a matter of seconds.

Oliver was pacing in his room by the time midnight struck. He was determined to get to Felicity. She was in sexy lingerie, for god’s sake.

Alone in her room.

In his mansion.

Just a hallway down from him.

Damn it all to hell but he will not miss this chance.

But when he was on his way, Stiles was just coming from the right hallway.

“Still awake?” Stiles asked.

Oliver nodded. “Can’t sleep.”

“I get that,” Stiles said. He pointed at something tucked under his arm. “Had to get my special pillow.”

Oliver almost cursed. “…You’re not staying at the green room with Derek?”

Stiles shook his head. “Nope. Thought I’d sleep with Essie tonight.”

Shit. Oliver frowned. “Is that ok with you guys? I mean, after what happened at the club…”

“Derek’s a big boy and Essie’s my sister so it’s no trouble.” Stiles shrugged. He walked towards his sister’s room and paused right outside the door.

They both waited.

“Oh. Ok then,” Oliver said, resigned to his fate. “Good night.”

He went back to his room, cursing in his head all the while. He threw himself down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, Oliver was headed down the hall his way down to the dining room when Derek came out of the green room.

“Morning, Derek,” Oliver said. Derek nodded back in greeting. “Had a good night’s sleep?”

Derek yawned, rubbing his eyes a little. “Not really. Stiles couldn’t fall asleep.”

“…you were with Stiles?”

Derek raised an eyebrow. Duh.

“Stiles couldn’t get to sleep last night so he kept wandering the halls with his pillow until around one in the morning trying to tire himself out and get to sleep.”

“Oh.” Oliver said.

Derek looked at him, before he seemed to understand. He patted his arm and walked off.

The door to the purple room opened and Felicity stepped out. She was frowning, looking a little sad, as she walked past Oliver.

“I was waiting for you last night. You didn’t come.”

By the time Oliver got to the kitchen, Felicity was seated between Stiles and Thea and she still looked a little disappointed. Derek was sighing into his coffee. Stiles just kept eating.

Oliver really, really wanted to strangle the boy.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gem’s party is over.”
> 
> “It’s only ten,” Oliver said as Felicity led him past the living room to the door.
> 
> “I mean, our party for Gem is over, love. He has another party.”
> 
> “He does?”
> 
> “Yep, a party in my pants!” Stiles shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely reception in the last chapter. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and are the best rewards and encouragement. Thank you very much guys.

Stiles had been at Starling City for two weeks and four days and, finally, it was his birthday.

From what Felicity had told him, Stiles had a packed schedule. He and Derek went for an early morning walk and then had breakfast at one of the diners Stiles liked. Felicity had the day off from work and she and Stiles took a drive out of Starling to go to that astrology exhibit Stiles wanted to see the next city over. They had lunch at a Thai restaurant and scoured through bookstores and record stores until around four in the afternoon. Then they met Derek and took in a movie. Oliver had work for the day so he had to catch up to dinner at Felicity’s apartment after work.

Felicity had reassured Oliver that he didn’t have to bring anything, but of course he was going to give Stiles a gift, despite how much he wanted to maim the boy … well, _man_ now. Even Thea and Diggle had asked Oliver to pass along their gifts.

Oliver got to the apartment a little past six o’clock. Derek opened the door for him and it was the first time Oliver had ever seen the man look so content. He was in a maroon sweater with thumb holes, sweatpants, and was barefooted.

“Come in,” Derek said.

Behind him, Oliver could see the decorated apartment. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling, balloons, the furniture moved around to accommodate a pillow fort in the middle of the living room, a big banner with the words ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY GENIM!’, and the coffee table was piled high with gifts.

Oliver walked in with the bags of presents. Stiles bounced in from the kitchen. He was in black jogging pants and a well-worn brown sweater that was too big on the shoulders before Oliver realized it was probably Derek’s. Oliver was amused to note that he had on bright pink socks.

“Are those for me?” Stiles asked, gaping.

“From me, Thea, and Digg.” Oliver nodded, smiling. “Happy birthday, Stiles.” He handed over the presents.

Stiles absolutely lit up. “Thanks!”

“Hey, Oliver!” Felicity appeared, dressed in one of the shirts Oliver probably forgot here, knotted at the side and with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of ripped jean shorts. She had her hair down and was barefooted and she looked so sexy Oliver couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss her, chaste and sweet but firm.

Felicity licked her lips. “Missed you,” she whispered, smiling.

“You too,” he said.

“Essie, Oliver, say hi!”

The two looked up to see Stiles holding up an iPad. On the screen was Sheriff Stilinski and he looked like he was already in bed.

 _“Hello, dear,”_ he said. _“And hello, Oliver.”_

“Good evening, Sheriff,” Oliver said as Felicity blew her father a kiss.

 _“How are you doing, Oliver?”_ he asked.

“I’m doing well, Sheriff,” Oliver said politely. “Work has been busy but there’s nothing much I can do.”

“Dad can relate,” Felicity said, rolling her eyes. “You’d think he’d stop taking double shifts at his age.”

The Sheriff glared lightly at her. _“I am not that old, Felicity.”_

“Well, you are already hitting the sack, old man,” Stiles said, turning the iPad to him with a grin. Felicity stood behind him to look over his shoulder.

The Sheriff scoffed. _“The only reason is because one of the deputies had a family emergency and I had to take over. I have a day off next weekend which will make up for it. But for now, I am bushed. I’ll talk to you both tomorrow, ok?”_

“Night, Dad,” they said.

_“Oliver?”_

“Yes, sir?” Oliver called out, smiling at the man when Stiles turned the iPad.

_“Look after my little girl.”_

“Hey! I can take care of myself,” Felicity said.

Oliver chuckled. “Of course, sir.”

_“You too, Derek. You know how Stiles gets.”_

“Hey!” Stiles frowned. “I resent that!”

“I’ll do my best, Sheriff.” Derek shouted and Oliver wondered how he heard that all the way from the kitchen.

“He said he’ll do his best, Dad,” Felicity said.

The siblings sent their Dad a few more ‘good night’s and some ‘I love you’s and ‘happy birthday’s before logging off. Almost immediately, the iPad rang and Stiles answered the call.

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAY!!!”_

_“Bro, you’re eighteen now!”_

_“Happy eighteenth birthday, Stiles!”_

_“Did you get all our presents? We told Derek to bring them all!”_

_“We’re having a party here in your honor!”_

_“We’ve got booze!”_

“You guys are having a party on my birthday?” Stiles grinned, waving at them. “That’s so sweet! Hey, Derek, it’s the pack!”

Derek walked in as Felicity dragged Oliver to the kitchen. There was small feast laid out on the table. There was a six-pack of soda, pork chops, salad, spaghetti and meatballs, a large chocolate cake, and a tray of brownies.

“Wow,” Oliver said. “Can we finish all this?”

“We can certainly try.” Felicity laughed as they set about setting the table. “Gem, Derek! Food’s waiting!”

“…I will strangle whoever pukes on my carpet,” Derek was saying to the iPad as he walked in, a frown on his face. “If one of you breaks something, you will replace it, and I swear if my house isn’t in tiptop shape when I get back…”

Stiles was laughing as he followed. “Ooh, scary daddy, lecturing the pups.” He grabbed the iPad. “My three weeks is almost up. I’ll see you in a few days guys. Have fun!”

_“We definitely will, Stilinski.”_

_“You have fun, bro.”_

_“Tonight’s the night!”_

_“Stiles is gonna become a man now!”_

_“I want all the dirty details! And I mean all of them!”_

Stiles flushed. “Shut up, you losers!”

Felicity popped up beside him. “Bye, kiddies!”

After a few more goodbyes, the four of them settled around the table.

Dinner was pleasant, surprisingly so. Actually, it was more than pleasant. This was the first time since… well, ever, that Stiles talked, bantered, and joked this much with Oliver. Stiles even let Oliver sit near Felicity, barely batting an eye when Oliver held his sister’s hand or kissed her cheek. Just the same, Stiles didn’t hold back with Derek, touching him and kissing him in front of them. In Stiles’ honor, Felicity and Derek tried to one-up one another in dishing out the most embarrassing stories about him, and more than once Oliver found himself choking on his laughter while Stiles switched between being embarrassed, playfully angry, and trying to embarrass Derek and Felicity with stories about them.

They eventually retired to the living room so Stiles could open gifts. Oliver camped out on the couch while Derek climbed in the pillow fort. Stiles and Felicity sat beside the coffee table, gleefully tackling each gift.

Stiles had a lot of gifts from his Dad and his friends. He received books, CDs, video games, a really cool pair of leather gloves, new clothes, and gift certificates. There was even a rectangular black box that Stiles opened, laughed at the content, and then hid behind his back.

Felicity giggled and Stiles grinned. “My friends are perverts.”

“Who gave that one?” Derek asked, snatching the box from behind him and looking at the content.

“Boyd.”

Derek smirked, tucking it by the fort. “Sounds about right.”

Stiles and Felicity laughed at the box of gaudy, neon-colored, rainbow-pattered socks from Thea. Oliver was amused. Derek looked like he wanted to burn them.

Stiles was a happy camper at the band t-shirt Diggle had given him, pleasantly surprised the older man remembered one of his favorite bands.

Then came Oliver’s gift. It was a little box, wrapped in green and tied with a blue bow.

Stiles took it. He suddenly jolted a little, almost dropping it.

“…what was that?” he whispered.

Derek was suddenly on his knees. He touched the box with the tips of his fingers. The couple exchanged a look.

“What?” Felicity asked, brow furrowing. “What’s what? What’s happening?”

When Stiles opened the box, he and Derek looked surprised.

“It’s a necklace?” Felicity asked, peeking inside. “Wow. With a cool-looking pendant.”

“Is it real?” Stiles asked Derek.

Derek touched it and Oliver could swear his eyes flashed red for a second.

When Derek nodded, Stiles let out a breath. “Oh my God, it’s real.”

“What is it?” Felicity asked.

“This is a Nugep necklace,” Derek said.

Hm. Derek shared Stiles’ interest in the supernatural. That’s interesting. They turned to Oliver. Felicity turned to him too, curious.

Oliver fidgeted in his seat. He cleared his throat, turning to Stiles. “I… um… Felicity told me that you were planning on taking up mythological studies and I’ve seen the books you read so I asked a friend of mine if he knew of a really valuable supernatural-related artifact. He gave me that.”

“Anatoli?” Felicity asked. When Oliver nodded, she said, “Wow. That man really does love you.”

“My friend’s interest isn’t in the supernatural but he has a lot of resources and owes me more than a few favors,” Oliver said. “He found me this from an acquaintance of his. He told me about it. Nugep necklaces are rare. They were made in the Middle Ages by Nugep priests who carved the pendants from the wood of supposedly magical hundred-year-old trees. I don’t know much about it but my friend said it blesses its wearer with luck and protection. I thought I’d give it to you.”

Stiles smiled, bright and pleased and thankful. “Wow, Oliver, thank you. This means a lot.”

Oliver was pleased at having done something right, and he felt even happier when Stiles immediately put it on, looking giddy.

After that, they took in a movie, Stiles and Felicity quickly agreeing on a classic Star Trek movie. Stiles settled on the pillow fort, sitting between Derek’s spread legs. Felicity snuggled next to Oliver on the couch, her legs over his. Oliver stroked her legs, ankle to calf.

An hour passed and Oliver was actually somewhat engrossed in the film. It wasn’t his usual taste, but he had never seen it before so it took soft giggles from the pillow fort and a sigh from Felicity to get his attention. Derek was obviously not watching the screen, face buried in Stiles’ neck, arms tight around his waist and one of his hands already under Stiles’ sweater. He was whispering something and Stiles had his hands to his mouth, muffling his giggles. Felicity sighed again and sat up.

“Oliver, can you rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher?” Felicity asked, kicking Stiles lightly on the thigh as she walked past them.

“Um, sure?” Oliver said, wondering about the movie. He actually wanted to know how it ended.

Oliver left the couple to their fort and did as he was asked. By the time he was done and wiping his hands on a dishrag, Felicity had appeared, toting a bag and Oliver’s jacket.

“I’m ready. Come on, Oliver,” Felicity said.

“Where are we going?” Oliver asked, confused as Felicity grabbed his hand.

“Gem’s party is over.”

“It’s only ten,” Oliver said as Felicity led him past the living room to the door.

“I mean, our party for Gem is over, love. He has another party.”

“He does?”

“Yep, a party in my pants!” Stiles shouted.

Both Derek and Felicity groaned.

Oliver turned to see Stiles already underneath Derek, laughing as Derek hid his face in Stiles’ neck. He looked away.

Felicity laughed, patting Oliver’s cheek. “He’s finally eighteen, meaning he can finally have sex with his boyfriend.”

“That’s… um… nice?” Oliver scrunched up his nose at the thought. He didn’t really want to think of his love’s younger brother in any kind of sexual context. “But I actually thought…”

That what? Stiles was participating in underage sex with his older boyfriend and that his Sheriff father and strict older sister were letting him?

Oh. Guess not.

“Why do you think he doesn’t want us having sex?” Felicity asked, as she put on her shoes. She answered her own question. “Because he is a selfish and jealous brat who was being a little shit about us having sex because he couldn’t.”

“Hey, I resent that!” Stiles shouted.

“It’s true though,” Derek said. He got swatted on the head for his trouble.

“I thought you just didn’t mind” Oliver said.

“Oh, I do, especially since my brother was not being all that subtle,” Felicity scoffed. “Thing is, Derek is a good guy and Stiles is, like, constantly horny and inappropriate.”

“Can you not say stuff like that about me to your boyfriend?” Stiles whined.

Felicity ignored her brother. “Why do you think he’s spending his birthday here? Because if he was back home, Dad wouldn’t even let him out of his sight, much less go to Derek’s house. If they even tried, Dad has the right kind of bullets to incapacitate Derek.”

“The right kind of bullets?” Oliver asked.

“Anyway, Derek would never touch below the belt until Gem is eighteen and now that he is, we are going to give them privacy. I’m leaving the apartment to them while you take me to your ridiculous mansion, to your room with the insanely luxurious sheets, for the entire weekend while I…” She popped open one of the middle buttons in the dress shirt she was wearing and Oliver jerked at the hint of the green halter bra he saw days ago.

Oliver jerked again. “Wait, the entire weekend?”

“Yes, go, please. I want to officially not be a virgin anymore,” Stiles shouted. He suddenly let out a laugh. “Derek! Tickles!”

“So now, we shall go,” Felicity said, smiling. She turned to Derek and Stiles, who were rolling around on the floor. “But house rules first.”

Stiles groaned and Derek simply nodded, making to sit up. Stiles’ legs immediately came up around his waist. Oliver turned away. He did not want to see that.

“Stick to your little fort or your room, please. Because the couch is communal and so is the kitchen and dining room. Bathroom’s okay probably. But don’t tell me if you ever do it there. And at least air out your room and Febreeze it, ok? No matter how good it might smell, Derek. And don’t sit your naked asses anywhere in this room. I’ll be back on Sunday afternoon. Oh, and feel free to be loud. The lesbian couple on the floor below likes the show.”

Derek grinned. “Oh, trust me. It’ll definitely get loud.” Stiles flushed at that.

“Have you been caught?” Stiles asked.

Oliver couldn’t help snorting. “Oh, yeah. She’s loud.” Felicity swatted his arm at that.

Stiles snickered. “Oh, hey, catch.”

Oliver caught it by reflex. It was a box of condoms.

“Oliver already has… I mean, Gem!” Felicity shouted, flushing.

Stiles grinned innocently. “What? I’m not looking forward to being an uncle yet. And it’s not like we need it. I can’t get pregnant and Derek’s clean.”

“Does that have to do with immune…” Felicity trailed off.

Stiles nodded. “Oh, yes.”

Derek groaned. “You two are the worst, the literal worst.”

Felicity grabbed the box of condoms, tucking it into her bag and walking out. “Anyway, come on Oliver. I’m horny and we haven’t had sex in eighteen days!”

“Oh, um, bye Stiles, Derek. Happy birthday, Stiles.” Oliver ran out the door after his love.

 

As much as Oliver really disliked Stiles and his cockblocking ways, he had to admit that after eighteen days of no sex, ending it in an entire weekend with a horny and responsive Felicity? Well…

Best weekend of Oliver’s life.

So far.

 

Oliver and Felicity saw Stiles and Derek off at the airport once the three weeks were up. They had to say their goodbyes at the parking lot though, because Oliver would only gather attention but Stiles and Derek appreciated it and Felicity was happy Oliver came with her.

“You two have a good flight,” Oliver said, shaking Derek’s hand.

Derek nodded. “Thank you for letting us stay and for putting up with Stiles.” He sent his young lover a look for mixed exasperation and fondness. “Take care of Felicity.”

“Of course,” Oliver said. “Look after Stiles.”

“Always do,” Derek said, nodding.

Derek turned to Felicity while Stiles skidded over to him, motioning for Oliver to follow him as they walked out of earshot.

“Have a safe flight, Stiles,” Oliver said.

Stiles grinned. “Thanks Oliver. And thanks for the gift,” he touched the Nugep necklace around his neck, “for letting me go to Queen Consolidated, and Verdant, and your house. I had fun.”

Oliver smiled. “Thanks. I did too. It was really good to see you.”

Stiles grinned. “Really? Despite all the…” He waved over to his sister, who was talking to Derek. “All the stuff I did.”

Oliver only laughed, shrugging.

Stiles rocked on his heels. “While messing with you was fun, Essie obviously loves you and you love her so… yeah, for what it’s worth, I actually think you’re all right.” He reached out a hand.

“Thanks, Stiles,” Oliver said, warmth and something like relief erupting in his chest as he shook Stiles’ hand. “Coming from you that means a lot and I–”

Stiles suddenly pulled Oliver’s hand, tilting their bodies closer. His voice dropped low and dark. “But if my sister gets hurt in one of your so-called missions, trust me, Mr. Arrow, I know more than a thousand ways to hurt you.”

Oliver’s jaw dropped. He sputtered. “I don’t… you… but I’m not… I…”

Stiles smirked, threatening and proud, and his eyes shone with threat and intent. He was serious.

Oliver looked back, the seriousness and threat of his Arrow persona coming through. “How did you know?”

Stiles shrugged, letting him go. “Essie didn’t tell me, if you’re so worried, but I have my ways. To be honest, it was near impossible figuring it out. I just have the teeny advantage of being her brother.”

Oliver nodded slowly, meeting the unspoken threats in Stiles’ eyes with threats and reassurances of his own. “Stiles, I love your sister. I would die, kill myself even, before I let anything happen to her.”

Stiles turned to Derek, who was enveloped in Felicity’s arms in a hug. Derek looked over her shoulder at Stiles, tapping his chest and nodding as if he actually heard their conversation or heard Oliver’s earnest confession.

Stiles nodded. “Good. Because god knows I’d be a hypocrite to warn my sister away from danger knowing my lifestyle.” Before Oliver could wonder about that, the threat in Stiles’ eyes subsided and was replaced with something warmer and more accepting. “All threats aside, I really do like you, Oliver. So don’t mess it up.”

Before Oliver could reply, Stiles ducked towards him, giving him a quick one-armed hug and a pat on the back.

Stiles bounced over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. The siblings had a private moment, talking in hushed voices, hugging tight and kissing cheeks and foreheads a few times before it was time to go.

Felicity and Oliver waved as Derek and Stiles headed to the airport.

“I love you two!” Felicity shouted. “Stay safe!”

Stiles and Derek suddenly laughed. Stiles turned around, walking backwards as he held Derek’s hand.

“Safe? In Beacon Hills?” Stiles grinned. “It’s like you don’t know us at all, sis.”

Felicity laughed, waving.

“You guys should come by Beacon Hills one of these days!” Stiles shouted with a wink. “Love you, Essie!”

They waved until Derek and Stiles ducked inside and held hands as they walked back to their car.

“Thanks, Oliver,” Felicity said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “For everything.”

“It’s not a problem, love.” Oliver chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a soft, chaste kiss. “You know I like your brother.”

“Even when he’s being a brat?” Felicity asked teasingly.

“Even so,” Oliver laughed.

They got into the car, making sure their seatbelts were strapped in.

“But that’s a thought actually,” Oliver said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“What’s a thought?” Felicity asked in the middle of texting her Dad about Stiles.

“Maybe we could take a trip to Beacon Hills next time,” Oliver said. “For a change, if you want.”

“Seriously?” Felicity asked, eyes wide.

Oliver nodded. “We’re going to have to bring Digg along, of course. And it’s going to take a bit of planning, but I know how much you’d enjoy it.”

Felicity looked surprised before grinning excitedly. “Yes! Sure! We can go!” Her smile turned knowing and secretive. “I hope you’ll be able to deal with a small town and all the problems that come with it.”

Oliver shrugged. “What could possibly happen in a small town like Beacon Hills?”

“Oh, love.” Felicity giggled and kissed his cheek. “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! YES! Can’t believe I finished this within a month considering I write really, really slowly. Hee.
> 
> Now, I know the ending comes off ready for a sequel, but no plans. Yet. If ever.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the lovely comments and the kudos-es and for going along this short writing spree with me. Thank you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hey Douchbag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940874) by [jamesm97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97)




End file.
